Oh Sweet Revenge
by Ivory Tuluxey
Summary: A girl, A Pirate Ship, An undying thirst for revenge. Can Sunny quench her thirst before it destroys her. It's more upbeat than that. NO ROMANCE WITH OTHER CHARACTERS!!! R
1. Sunshine Falcon

Oh Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: all the characters you know are Disney's, the one's you don't are mine.**

Repulsive Girl beneath my skin, I want to hit her deep within, I'm not as innocent as my kin, To kill her, Oh sweet revenge, I hate that girl inside and out, She's in my world waltzing about, How can she stay, I don't want it that way, To kill her, Oh sweet revenge, My appetite for love and war, Are not the same to that dirty whore, She lusts for blood, Mixed with the mud, To kill her, Oh sweet revenge, You may not believe, But in this respect, There are two girls to me, One I can and regret, And after she's done, Hating everyone, I have to clean up her mess, That repulsive girl,  Beneath my skin, To kill her, Oh sweet revenge. 

_                        **-Repulsive Girl (Sweet Revenge) by Me**_

****

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

             Sunny galloped through the streets of Tortuga on a horse that did not belong to her.  Tortuga didn't normally have horses, and when they are found they are normally stolen, branded and loaded on the next ship out for an extra shilling or two.  Today was an abnormally clear day, which meant that the…late-nighter's would not be out until their hangovers disappeared.   This also meant that no one was out on the streets for her to run over.  The biggest grin was on her face as the wind whipped through her uneven shreds of hair.

            "Ho!" she said as she forcefully tugged on the reins when she noticed a small crew of men, pirates most likely, standing fifty feet in front of her and closing.  The stallion reared as he made a close to sudden stop five feet in front of a man with long dark hair and equally dark eyes.  

            "Nice horse," he said gruffly with slightly widened eyes and a hint of a smile.

            "He's not mine," she retorted with a smirk, turned the other way and clicked her tongue twice.  A kick from the right leg told the horse to canter, she did not look back.

Pirates are a normal occurrence in Tortuga, and she didn't need to meet anymore of them. She did, however, recognize most of the men as loonies who were booted off their last ship for being to old, and who would occasionally drown their feelings of abandonment in the rum of the tavern she worked at infrequently when she wanted to make an honest living selling alcohol to drunks as a boy so she wouldn't have to sell her body to drunks as a girl.

When Sunny felt that she was at a safe distance from the newly arrived pirates she slowed the stallion, dismounted, thanked him for the ride, and wrapped the flat edge of her sword on his hindquarters.  

The stallion lunged foreword and away from the girl without a glance back.  He had met many who had dreamed of riding him but never had the guts to do it.  He was glad to be rid of the experience.

Sunny tied a bandana around her head to keep her short, boyish hair out of her eyes and strutted down the alley, a shortcut to the docks.  She had to know what ship these pirates came from.  She did not care to meet them, this was true, but she also wanted to be informed.

There it was, glorious new white sails blowing in the breeze, tied to the dock behind a few other ships but clearly within view.  The infamous Black Pearl.  She would recognize it anywhere.  Captain Sparrow was back in town.


	2. A Proposition

Oh Sweet Revenge 

Chpt 2.

            The Black Pearl meant two things.  One, She was the fastest ship in the western hemisphere.  Two, you had to have gone completely mad to want to be on it, mad or brilliant.  Every sailor in the northern hemisphere had heard stories of the Cursed Pirate Ship.  And every one of them still shuttered at the mention of Her, even though Captain Jack Sparrow swore that he lifted the curse and the damned crew was sent to Hell.

            Sunny had waited for the right ship to dock at Tortuga for close to five years.  The Pearl was the ship.  The only vessel that would shrink the balls of her ex-captain by just mentioning Her, and the only vessel that Sunny would step aboard to begin her mission of finding Cunningham and ripping him to pieces with a dull blade.

            That is, of course, if she could out smart Sparrow, who was famous for his insanely brilliant schemes that always seemed to turn out in his favor.  Someone was looking out for him, if you believed in that sort of thing.  And that wasn't always good for Sunny, although it had never stopped her.

            Sunny put her hands in the pockets of her stolen leather tunic and walked leisurely to the Pearl, the whole while keeping a close eye on every movement around her. The entire town was made up of stingy pirates who, whether or not they were drunk, would slit your throat if they thought you might have something of value.  And you didn't have to be intelligent to be a sailor on a pirate ship, normally only the captains were, it was the only way to keep the crew from mutiny.

            Slowly Sunny slid a hand out of the left pocket and slid it along the newly restored Black Pearl.__

"OY! You there!" shouted a feminine voice from aboard the Black Pearl.

            "Me here?" Sunny shouted back, giving a convincingly innocent look to a beautiful black woman known to all as Ana-Maria.

            "What do you think you're doing!" Ana-Maria yelled, "This ship was just fixed, if you touch it-!"

            "I'm not going to hurt her," she said as she climbed on deck to come face to face with the other woman.

            Ana-Maria's jaw jutted out in defiance as she squinted at Sunny.  "I know you," she said accusingly, "You're Nina, Rebecca's girl, god rest her soul."

            "That's not my name.  Nina means 'little girl', she bloody couldn't give me a name before she died."

            "I heard that you were back five years ago, that your Scallywag Captain bet you away. I didn't believe it."

            "I'm fixing that," Sunny sighed, rolling her eyes.

            "So what do we call you now," said Ana-Maria as she crossed her arms in front of her.

            "Captain Sunny Falcon," she grinned evilly and turned to make her way to the helm.

            "Sunny?  Not a very strong name for a captain of a pirate ship."

            She turned on her left heel with a finger up.  Looking at the older woman she swallowed and blinked, "The whore's my mother worked with named me Sunshine, because I brightened up their day," she said putting on a giant smile, which quickly disappeared. "I kept that name because when I would work in the taverns I was Sonny, as in a boys name. It's kept me safe from drunkards…Where do you think your mad captain is?"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Sunny walked into a tavern where many men were passed out on the floor.  She looked at them disgusted, then, stepping over their bodies, made her way to the table that Jack Sparrow was drinking rum at.  It was the fifth tavern she had walked into trying to look for Sparrow.  _Bloody Pirates_, Sunny thought as she stared in recognition of the man she had almost run over earlier that day.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," she said as she stepped over one last man and stopped.  He smiled with glorification of someone he had never met recognizing his name and face.  "I have a proposition.  Follow me," she said and walked away from his crew then leaned against a wall out of earshot, not facing the other pirates.

Sparrow frowned slightly, shot a look to Mr. Gibbs, then got up from his seat, taking his rum with him.

"I'm listening," he said quietly in her ear.

"You've heard of The Midnight Charm, yes?" she smiled cockily without looking at him.

"Boy, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said extending his arms to present himself, and then took a giant swig from his tankard.

She turned to look at him, again leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of her. "Alright.  Then you know of the rare treasures that Captain Cunningham carries with him."

"Ay, and who doesn't boy," he took another drink, "And what's your proposition?"

Sunny noticed that when he talked his hands would flail around and his head would sway.  She did this often enough, as did most of the women, but for a man to do it when he was sober enough was just…interesting.  She smiled, "Captain, how would you like all that treasure, plus Midnight?" she asked.

He looked down briefly as if he were thinking, then back up at Sunny with a curious look in his eye. "And what's in it for you then mate?"

"Nothing but the satisfaction of serving with the Great Captain Sparrow, Savvy?" she gave him a look that he understood very well.  He had that look for years after Barbosa had marooned him on an island and took his ship. 

"What's your name boy?"

"Captain Sunny Falcon, or I will be once I get my ship and crew back," she said, her voice dripping with distain.

"You're the poor soul they up and left all by your onesie," Jack said with a grin on his face. He had heard about the girl that was abandoned on Tortuga, and Sunny had done beautifully in making him believe that she was a male.  But she slipped and let her guard down enough for him to see.  After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

Sunny rolled her eyes and punched him square in the nose, "He bet me away and left with his tail firmly tucked between his legs before I could slit his throat," she said sternly as Jack held his nose.

"Agreed, that's how we'll tell the story then.  I'll go and take over the ship.  But I will have no part in your mutiny."

"It's not mutiny Sparrow," she said handing him a handkerchief for his bleeding nose, "It's revenge."


	3. Some obvious chapter title

*I love getting good reviews, especially ones that help my writing. Avast is right, the punch thrown by Sunny was unwarranted, which was exactly why Jack didn't dodge it.  He wasn't expecting it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. P.S. Chapter 2 has been updated, I just added a few things, I think it's better now.

**Oh Sweet Revenge**

**Chpt 3.**

            Being aboard a ship again was exhilarating, for Sunny it was like returning home.  Five years ago she was abandoned, humiliated, and thoroughly pissed off, so she had hidden from the docks, waiting for the Midnight Charm to return.  It took a year for her to realize that her black-hearted captain knew her well enough to keep his distance. He was not returning to Tortuga until he was sure that she was dead or away, and it kept him alive.

            "How do you know the crew of the Midnight will except you as their new captain?" asked Jack as they left Tortuga two days after his meeting with her fist.  He had told her that he needed to get information about where Cunningham would be at this time of year, but Sunny knew that he and his crew just wanted prostitutes and rum. Maybe a few more supplies and a little bit of information, but a lot of alcohol and sex.

            "The crew liked me well enough and the captain…well, I thought I knew until Tortuga," she said with a slight smile on her face. She looked down at the knife she was picking the dirt from her fingernails with, though the rest of the hands were almost black with dirt and oil. 

            The beautiful ship creaked as she rocked up and down on the ocean, Tortuga fading into a mere dot on the horizon.  Jack had his hands wrapped gently around the helm as if he could break it with the wrong touch.  His poor nose bore bruises that were fading fast and no damage beyond that.  Sunny had begun to regret hitting him but kept it quiet and to herself.  Any sign of weakness could put her plan in jeopardy, and that's the last thing she needed.

            She tried to stay by Sparrow's side until otherwise told, but it had almost been a full twenty-four hours of constant rocking that she had almost forgotten.  There was a time that she barely noticed the sea except for the spray in her face, and when her stomach lurched she found herself leaning over the edge of the Pearl like a novice sailor or a cabin boy.  It was embarrassing.  It was like slicing your own hand open with a knife while trying to intimidate an opponent.  As the other sailors laughed she tried to get her bearings straight and toughen up.  She wiped her mouth and returned to Jack's side.

            "Been a while?" he asked her with a smile on his face, feeling that his ship had gotten her back for the blood he lost due to her fist.

            Sunny kept silent and gazed at the stars that met the ocean's horizon.

            "Cheer up Sunshine, the Pearl will whip ya inta shape.  We'll have you back to your sea-loving self in no time. Get below deck and rest," Jack ordered lightly, feeling a bit sorry for the girl.

            As Sunny silently turned to go he put a hand on her shoulder.  "How much faith do you have in The Pearl?" he asked straight-faced.

            She turned and looked into his dark eyes that looked black in the moonlight.  "I trust that she will get us there quickly and safely, scare Cunningham witless, and get us, you, a new ship, Captain," she said with a glint of a smile in her eyes.

            "Nice answer," Jack stated mildly surprised.

            "I thought so too," she smiled and went below deck to sleep off her sickness.

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Sunny's job the next morning was to scrub the deck, which was also an embarrassing novice job, but she took the brush and bucket with little mumbles and curses and cleaned half of the lower deck before she took a break for lunch.  She finished that job before supper and cleaned herself up slightly by washing her face with seawater.

            She took her meal in the captain's quarters with Jack who wanted to discuss her plan.

            "It's simple Jack.  You take her down, put a few hole's in her deck, kill a few of the crew if it's necessary, while I find Cunningham, Savvy?" Sunny said with her mouth full of chicken.

            "Yes, all that is very clear to me.  What I don't get is why do all of this to claim a ship that wasn't yours in the first place," Jack said while taking a bite out of a leg.

            "I was their best fighter.  I had more brains than Cunningham did in a treasure chest, and, never forget this Sparrow, I was betrayed," she said with a glare in her eye that told Jack more than she wanted it to.

            "And most importantly he stole your heart," he said with a boldness that could only belong to the great captain.

            Sunny stopped chewing and put down the meat that she held in her hand.  "He stole nothing of my body," she hissed.

            "Besides your virginity," said Sparrow, daring to go even further.

            "That," she pointed a warning finger, "Is none of your business."

            "I believe it is darling.  You see, I need to know how far this relationship with you dear captain has gone.  He doesn't take too well to other people stealing from him. I need to know if you can slit his throat when it comes time," Jack said quietly.

            "I will not rest until Cunningham's blood lies on my sword," she said with venom so cold it made Jack shiver.

            "How long has it been, since you've known a man's touch," he said returning to a careless topic, satisfied with Sunny's answer.

            She grinned at his gesture, "Not long enough to get me into your pants Captain Sparrow.  But I'm flattered."

            "Worth a try then," he lifted his glass to her and she did the same.

            "Take it where you can get it?

            "Like any man, m'lady."


	4. A Friendship Begins

Oh Sweet Revenge

Chpt 4.

            Sunny's entire face was beaded with sweat as the cling of blades echoed on the deck of the Black Pearl.  Captain Jack Sparrow was admittedly good, but she was admittedly better at countering everything he threw at her, having practiced with every man who wielded a blade, and asked to learn from them each time she lost.  She had picked up the ability to learn from a sailor with every swing they swung and in turn used it against them.  Jack was learning too, he learned quickly her weaknesses and worked hard for her to strengthen them.  No doubt her lovely captain would also know them, so that when the time came he would beat her.  And that couldn't happen, for the sake of the plan, for the sake of his title.

            There was an art to wielding a blade that only a true swordsman could appreciate; someone couldn't just pick up a sword and fence with it. Every move that the girl made was made with precise anticipation of what Jack was going to do.  Captain Sparrow was known for his "Me, I'm dishonest," rant and so therefore he thought that he was unpredictable. _Damn it, _he thought as Sunny countered his attack once again.

            "Where'd you learn all this?" he asked Sunny as they rested for a few seconds.  Then the cling was heard once more as she swung her blade at his head.  Jack blocked it and held her away with some difficulty with their crossed blades, their faces so close to one another that they could smell each other's sweat.  That's when Jack noticed the cold hollow glare in her eyes.  

            "You're not practicing," he accused as he disarmed her, suddenly aware of his enemy. Sunny's weapon flew away from her and stuck in the deck next to the foot of Ana-Maria.

            Sunny smiled evilly as Jack pointed his trusty sword at her neck.  With nothing left to do Sunny flipped backward, doing a backhand spring to kick the weapon out of Jack's hands.  She stood; ready to go hand to hand with her evil deceiving captain.

            "You haven't won yet Joseph.  I'll kill you," she said calmly as she stared at Jack.

            "Joseph?  Joseph Cunningham," Jack realized, "Come back to reality luv, you're trying to kill poor old Jack," he laughed nervously at the possibility that this girl could be crazier with revenge then he was.

            Sunny's eyes went from cold and hollow, to soft and bright within seconds.  In her mind she was fighting her ex-captain, and it was like waking from a trance to see Sparrow's face beaded with sweat, a look of calm alarm in his eyes staring at her with slight concern.  She dropped her fists from fighting stance and looked about the crew, all had swords or pistols drawn and pointing at her. She swallowed hard and blinked tears away from her stinging eyes.  She was so close to killing the captain, the wrong captain, she couldn't make that mistake again.

            "I'm sorry Jack," she panted trying to smile her way out of trouble.

            "Do I need to make you walk the plank?" he asked already knowing that he wouldn't.  She hadn't cut him, and she hadn't hurt him.  She was vaguely aware that she was not fighting Cunningham, or at least her hoped, and that was why she had not tried harder to slice him open.

            Sunny shook her headed, not daring to answer him for fear of the coming punishment.  She averted her eyes so well that Jack thought she was closing them.

            "Right then," he said and went to pick up his effects.

            Sunny looked up at him startled, any sane pirate would throw her overboard and let her drown.  Sparrow's back was turned from her so he couldn't see her weakness for kindness.  Sunny smiled wide as she approached Jack and kissed him gently on the cheek, then was out of sight again.

            Gibbs watched as Jack's face turned from solemn to a confused smile.  "You like her Jack?" he asked with a smile on his face.

            "It's the oddest thing," Jack said.

            "Eh?"

            "It was like being kissed by you.  Nothing at all," he shook his head and went to the helm of the ship.


End file.
